


Decent Dates

by Lanesy



Series: Alliteration [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Picnics, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: Ramsey and Percy having nice outings.Rated T for some occasional cursing.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Series: Alliteration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616806
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Decent Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basil!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Basil%21).



Ramsey would be lying if he ever told anyone that it didn't hurt that he could no longer work with Percy or see her as often, though that hardly seems to matter since Percy's on the prison rooftop staring at the sunset with him on their first date. Apparently, Percy received the blessings from her superiors. How so forever is a mystery to Ramsey. Still, he wishes he could wear something nicer than an orange jumpsuit.

“I am still not convinced you are allowed to be up here.” Percy looks uneasy, questioning perhaps.

“Technically, I'm still on prison grounds and being supervised. 'Sides, why would I leave the company of such a lovely lady?” Argues Ramsey as he searches through a cardboard box with marker drawn weaves on the side which he dubs 'the picnic basket' He holds out two slices of artisan bread stuffed with tomatoes, lettuce, and cucumbers. “Sandwich?” 

Percy accepts the food without thought, like a stereotypical boyfriend being given another shopping bag. “How did you procure such items?”

“I traded 'em for some art pieces.” Ramsey spares Percy some of the finer details. She doesn't pry, instead she stares at the search lights that are flickering like newly awoken fireflies. “It's just their monthly testing.”

Percy narrows her eyes as she continues to eat her sandwich.

“Scout's honor.” Ramsey says as he gives a three fingered salute to Percy. 

Percy sighs. “I do hope that is the case. It would be quite inconvenient if your prison sentence were to get extended. I still find myself very fond of you.” She turns to Ramsey and her gaze grows soft. A gloved hand rests itself on Ramsey's knee.

Ramsey shivers.

“This is why layering your apparel is important.” The cop lectures. Irony strikes and she begins to shiver as well. “Perhaps we should proceed with the rest of our courting tonight inside.” 

Golden and white puppy eyes beg Percy to do otherwise as Ramsey slides under the ratty tablecloth. “We could just share the blanket.” Ramsey lifts the blanket and pats the ground next to him, a gesture of invitation which Percy accepts. She's inches away from lying flat on the ground when she sees the stupid grin on Ramsey's mug.

“You orchestrated this.” In hindsight, Percy should have expected Ramsey to be a charming motherfucker with a golden tongue. He is a former conman after all. 

“Alright.” The pony tailed man sighs as he slides out of the blanket and places it on Percy's shoulders. “Just don't hold it against me in court.” He laughs.

“I did not mean to imply that I would not share this cloth with you.” Percy drapes her arm around Ramsey, covering him in the blanket. Both of them begin to blush like school girls.

“Thanks, Perce.” Ramsey says. After a few moments of quiet, he transitions to talking about the different summer constellations.   
“Your knowledge of stars is impressive.” Percy Compliments, her eyes shining as bright as a blue giant. Or at least that's how Ramsey sees it since he'd rather be staring at her lit up face than the cosmos anyways.

“I might have skimmed some articles online before the date.” The Ratman confesses. “So what do you want to do next date? I mean, would you like to go out with me again?”


End file.
